valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BadBitch/This game is made to be free by BadBitch
It is not an advise on how you should play the game. If you're looking for one from me. I would suggest you to look for other articles. It is a random thought of me about VC. I'm an old player (not old enough to get Gaia and MA tho) and I'm a free player. I am not motiviated to go to the TCG or wikia or FB to read everything but I know there are quite some players are whinnning about how difficult to rank in VC unless they spend. In fact, VC was made to be free to everyone. Before UR, most players choose to rank for fun or more SRs. You can obtain SR for free and stuff. Good cards (well, at the time I joined, Uriel, Lilim and even Parvati) are difficult to get but as long as you send SR AWs to alliance or comrades, they will somehow get rid of them for you. Until the handling out of Auxo in the first AB and I think, more or less the same time for Orihime as the event AW. You can have 2 very good and free cards as your solid AW team for FREE. Which, it took me like 2 months to kill my own AW (SR). So, you guys are very lucky now..... Well, certainly people are whinning like: I joined after Auxo. Yea, everyone has their own problem and I don't blame you to join late. But after Auxo, there are WAY more 200% team buffer from AW boxes. Before Auxo, there was only Polaris (and Uriel). Now, we got Polaris, Himiko, Asherah, Ensemable, Scathach and Vesta you could obtain for FREE. Not to mention the Lilims and some other 300% random buffers and 300% self buffers and all those Witchhunt cards. Certainly, there are whinners who said: I haven't had them, they are too difficult to get. Yes I know, I still do not have Vesta myself. But as time goes by and you hunt/send enough, you eventually get something. I would call it as "sender phrase" as you do not have the ability to kill an AW (and FAW) by yourself. There are a lot of killers around and if you couldn't find an killer to take down your low level AW, PM me and I will take down your AWs as long as you stay active. There are also a lot of awesome people around would like to give you a helpful hand. After you got some team buffers or lilims, you can take down the F/AW yourself and you just have to grind as much as you can, manage your comrade list and join a good alliance. Follow the advice of the other users like using the jewels on Magic School and Ygg Tree instead of summoning. The P2W part in VC is now the AD instead. So, as long as you refrain yourself from getting the UR ranking reward in AD, which is most of the time not a very good reward, you can play the game for free. On a side note, compete with those Chinese and hardcore rodders are not a fun thing before you got a really good AD team. Certainly, there are a lot of awesome art from box summon. If you decided to support Nubee, it would be a good move to try some box summons. I myself decided to be a free player and I haven't done any jewel summon (not even the 50 jewel one). So, don't ask me how good the rate of getting UR from summon is :p Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts